The disclosure relates to a semiconductor circuit which includes a crossbar switch arrangement, and to a method for generating a semiconductor design of a crossbar switch arrangement.
With each new technology generation, building crossbar switch arrangements becomes more difficult. As transfer and structure sizes shrink, the wire quality decreases. Thus, known synthesis tools may have difficulties to provide a proper design for routing and complying with timing requirements.